redwallfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Amesco/Rackatung
Rackatung Book 1: The March Prologoue: It Begins Rackatung the wolverine stared out of his balcony window, marveling at his great horde of all types of vermin, with three wildcat captains and two smaller wolverine captains as the only officers. The sound of spears, javelins,tridents, and all sorts of weapons banging and clanking drowned out all the sounds of the rain. Pufftail, one of his wildcat captains, approached him, breathing heavily after the large climb up the mountain face, and bowed. "What is it Pufftail, you know I don't like 'ormaities." "Yes," the wildcat answered. "And the horde is ready to march. But, may I ask, where will we march to?" "We go south until we reach the mountain of Salamandastron, weaving over the land and picking up troops as we go. By then this horde will have grown much more, including the addition of that infernal toad army. Oh yes, what knews of the wolves?" "They are still firm as what is left of the Goreleech." "Then we leave without them. Tell the other captains to get a move on. I want all these ferrets, rats, stoats, and, everyone out by nightfall." "Your will shall be done sire." The clanking Pufftail's curved sword made soon could not be heard as he sprinted down the carved stairs outside the chamber. Rackatung lifted a paw to loosen the straps on his black breastplate as, at the same time, his other massive paw grabbed his claymore. He swung the hereditary sword in a overhand, and then swooped it over for a thrust. Then the armor-laden beast lumbered out the side entrance that Pufftail had used, and roared, "Today we march. Onwards to victoryyyyyyyyy!" Ch1: New Methods Abbot Sazas scurried up an apple tree an plucked several apples, putting them into the haversack slung over his shoulder, then leaping out of the higher branches into the next apple tree in the Redwall orchard, did the same as for the last tree, then did likewise for the rest of the apple trees in the orchard. The young squirrel then climbed down the tree, watching the squirrels who were doing the same with other types of trees. He turned and saw Folgrit the otter coming towards him with his paws still inkstained from recording. "This went much faster than shaking the trees, I think." The Abbot said as Folgrit stepped closer. "Yes, but was it as efficient as the traditional methods?" The brawny recorder inquiered. "Why don't you climb up and see for yourself Folgrit?" Abbot Sazas replied smoothly. "No, give me a ladle with which to make the hotroot soup for the nameday feast anyday!" the giant yet peaceful otter exclaimed. "I'll call everyone inside for dinner, oh, Folgrit, would you mind telling Friar Bural that Brother Matthew and Sister Cripnim left a sizeable grayling by Cavern Hole?" Abbot Sazas said as he ran of to the srtawberry fields where a gang of Dibbuns was located, unaware of the energetic squirrel sneaking up on them from behind. "I'd best get inside to tell the good Friar of the fish afore Mirkgum and his leverets get to it and put away with it."Folgrit muttered to himself as he strode down the path that led to the main abbey building. Ch2: The Addition Pufftail smiled. He loved it whenever any horde vermin fell on the slick mountain, due to the punishments he could award them with. He now chose to give lashings to a weasel who had slipped, also bringing down an unfortunate fox, who, was going to be whipped for not being more alert in letting a weasel trip him. As he raised his whip to srike, he heard three hisses and three thuds. He couldn't believe his eyes when the two vermin whom he was about to punish and one from the ranks who had been watching lay dead, all transfixed by blue shafted longbow arrows. Pufftail sprinted to to ranks and yelled,"Attack on the eastern side! Archers, longbow archers to be precise, but they can't reload fast enough to take us out! Charge! Rackatunggggggg!"He was right. Thirty more beasts were injured or slain in the initial charge, but a group of foxes pushed out far beyond the main group, hoping to thwart this unknown enemy when all the arrows ceased. They didn't notice. The group of eight lunged over a rise and beheld ten hares desparately fighting against eighty wolves, both shouting warcries left and right trying to get at each other through a thick double line of spears, one layer at waist height and the other at the knees. one old hare still tried to go umder the lower set, but didn't make it. Then the hares saw the foxes dyed red on the rise and knew they'd go down fighting. Then they realized they were hares. They leapt up and over the wall of spears, swinging dirks and kicking out wildly with long, powerful hindlegs, fighting to get away to where ever their tribe was. Once five of the hares breached the outside group, they galloped off to the south. Four of the other five wre dead and one was unconcsious. Pufftail and a relatively small section of the gigantic horde arrived at the top just then. Pufftail calmy hid surprise as he tread purposefully foward and asked the wolf who was obviosly the leader, "Why are you all hear? Your chief Gracefang-""Is dead," the wolf interjected. "And, we're here to join you.""Ah, Lord Rackatung will be glad of having threescore wolves at his command as a heavy scout force. Follow me." Barkback the Avenger, badger lord of Salamandastron peered into the distance, hoping to see the ten long patrol galloper hares he had sent out almost half a season ago running up the sandy shore towards the mountain. "Something must have happened. Ol' Caprolagus would never stay out this long, a least from what my grandpater told me of him afore he died. I wonder what happened?" He looked up one last time before getting ready to go down to breakfast when he saw five weary looking hares ambling toward Salamandastron, obviosly extremly weary. He called out with his loud voice for any available hares to run and get the hares, who, were so thoroghly exausted that one slumped down, unable to travel further. Barkback grabbed his huge mace just in case and sprinted towards the gallopers, with the only eight hares that stopped eating to go with him at his back. When they reached them, the badger lept over them and thundered,"Take them back to the mountain! I'll see if they are being followed! Now go!" The lord of Salamandastron ran towards the nearest rock that could provide cover and found nothing. He jogged back to the group and took two of the overdo hares in his mighty arms, then set a reasonable pace heading towards the vastness of Salamandastron. Ch3: Get Out, Get Out! Friar Bural flung up his hands in frustration. "Burr, you dibburns burst stop 'unning round these kitchens or you'll probably catch on foire, vurr." The mole grabbed one of the dibbuns and jogged him out and charged him with Sister Cripnim's arms as she came down from the dormitaries to try her hand at apple tarts and candied chestnuts. "Tark care o' 'im, but don't let 'im noir oi's kitchens. Oi'll 'ust round op more va rarscals."Sister Cripnim moved Sably the vole babe over to her left arm, ready to receive another dibbun with her right. "What are those dibbuns up to now?" Caroline, the badgermum asked. "Oh, invading the kitchens and making thouorgh nuisances of themselves."the dormouse answered. "Although, if you helped I'm sure we could round them up quicker." "I'll assume Friar Bural has put dinner on pause while the dibbuns are in the kitchens. Well, if he is alone in there he will need help if we are to get enough food, or scoff as they call it, to feed Mirkgum, Rosafer, and their two leverets."Caroline voiced as she entered the kitchens. "Vurr, oi'd thoink vese rarscals 'ill cloin 'ut oi's koitchons noiw, mizz Caroilone." "He he! Can'y catch usns! We to fast for youse two." Flapp the hedgehog dibbun chanted. "Dibbuns who say naughty things like that get extra good baths."Caroline stated, her jaw clenched firm. This aroused a chorus of,"No baffs,","Oi'll be baffed to doith," and,"Ahhs". Caroline stood unwavered by the dibbun's complaints. "Now out to the pond ye goes. Now MARCH!" Mirkgum the hare choose that precise moment to walk in. "I'll say, that was pretty spiffing how you just gave 'em the slip like that. I'd say you might make a bally good Lady of Salamandastron. Oh, how's that scoff comin'? I might nibble a little tonight. I heard the jolly Father Abbot say we'ed hold dinner outside and wotnot." "Just nibble on some indeed Mr. Mirkgum. You'd be eatin' the whole abbey without our good Friar here preparing some real food for ya. Oh, don't even think about pinching those chestnuts, especcially the candied ones. They're for the Nameday Feast tommorow, so if you want a set o' whiskers to get vittles stuck in, then keep your paws off." Caroline said as Mirkgum reached out to grab a "few" of the candied chestnuts. "Noiw, if'n you oill can stoip out o' oi's koitchens, oi might get some zoop and scoiners done foir tonight."Friar Bural said, ushering them out with his digging claws. "Well yah don't need ta be so bally pushy 'bout it, we're going. Oh, could you bake some of the scones with some nutmeg in 'em. I like scones that way, wot wot." Mirkgum wandered away from Caroline as soon as they reached the abbey grounds, heading towards the strawberry fields, where a group of Redwallers were finishing the harvest. "Hold on now,"Caroline said, grabbing Mirkgum's shoulder and levering him around. "Where do you think you're going? The fields? Abbot Sazas banned you from that place for attempting to devour half the harvest!" "Be generous, marm, I had a small hunger in me bloomin' scoff pouch! I couldn't let meself die from bally starvation!" "Why don't you go down to the pond and help Sister Cripnim bathe the dibbuns? She's probably in a pickle, trying to bathe those rascals on her own. I'll get Cellarhog Jugit to help as well. That is, as long as he's not to busy preparing the drinks for the feast tommorow."Caroline suggested, or, rather, ordered. Ch4: Prickle The horde was marching. Marching straight down the coast. Towards Salamandastron. Rackatung kept pace in the front of the horde of every vermin imaginable. He looked back to where his captains were positioned at the rear of the horde, realizing that while they themselves could not be seen, several metal objects caught the sun and reflected it in his eyes. "'Another dispute!" He thought. ''That's the third this morning! I wonder what stupid beast started this one.' Unlike some warlords, Rackatung was one who took the front in the charge, and one whom none would conspire against. He strode over, his clamore in its scabbard on his back and his axe-pike slung over his shoulder, and intoned, "What's goin' on this 'ime?" There was no replie, until Ratal, one of the two wolverine captains piped up and answered, "Sir, it started when we heard a few of these back ranks grumbling that you're 'eading 'em to their deaths what with pike in the fords and that Long whatyuomacallit waiting at the mountain place we're marching to. So we go over there and give what for, and then your mightiness comes along and asks the very question I'm answering right now, Sir." "Where are the rumorers now?" Rackatung inquired. "They're being consumed by the ranks, majes'y." Fatfoot, another wildcat captain replied, waving his flamberge in the direction of the ranks, who were dogpiling the area where the rumorers lay. "Keep up the march at double. They got what they deserved." Rackatung, the wolverine who was a full head taller than Gulo the savage, said as he tread the grassy plain back to the front of his army. A streambed with blackberry bushes on the edges was all Prickle could see. Then, a badger whom she immediately recognised as Sunstripe, formerly known as Sunflash the mace walked up, a pitchfork in his black paws. He said to her,"Prickle, go to Barkback and tell him of the danger his mountain is in. For surely, this is far worse than when Ungatt Trunn arrived at Salamandastron." He pointed the pitchfork at her and roared,"What are you still doing here in the Dark Forest? I said GO!!!" Prickle lurched up in her bed and looked around, she saw she was inside the mountain of the fire dragon. Then the pains of her multiple fatal wounds and cuts hit her like an arrow. She managed a gasp of air, her long, slender ears flopping down onto her face. She fell back with a whoosh and returned to unconcsiosness. When next she woke, she found herself staring into the large, brown eyes of Barkback the Avenger. He stood up and muttered to her,"Don't bother answering me if you feel as though you can't, but I must ask; WHAT HAPPENED!" Prickle cleared her scarred throat and began. '' Ch5: Runaways and Bloodcrazed '' Foremole and Cellarhog Brigflag (who was actually an otter) were leading a small party of dibbuns through Mossflower to find additionally raspberries for the Friar's cake. Sably and Flapp were "quietly" sneaking away from the group, their baskets half full with raspberries and several dark green leaves. "Betchem gonna go waah when 'oremole and Habbot Sasas and all the 'est find out we're bye-bye!" Sably said. "Keep youses voice doiwn, do you van them 'o 'iscover os? Those 'ushes should do the twick in a tik." Flapp suggested in what she supposed was a whisper. Foremole and Brigflag knew full well what was going on, easily hearing the babe's conversation. They went on with their work until the cellarhog could see in his peripheral vision that the two had hidden, then he winked at Foremole. They both called a huddle for a head count, snickering that the "escaped" dibbuns thought themselves the wiser. While the two adults were counting however, Flapp and Sably both crept farther away from the group and broke free of the pathside bushes. Foremole pretended to be horrified at the two dibbuns when the tally showed them to be missing. "Broigfloig, do you know where thoim two doibbuns be? Oi 'ope you do coude, oi siure doin't." "Oh, I think we can relax Foremole, their sound will have 'em found ole matey. Let's check those bushes," Brigflag replied, pointing to the bushes where the two dibbuns had been. "I think I heard two giggles from over there." The giggles actually were from the other side of the path, where a gang of weasels could not believe their luck. When the two chaperones stooped over to look in the raspberry bushes, the ragged weasels brandished their javelins and axes and charged. "Heeeeeeee!" Farb shouted, her long, fluffy tail streaming out like a bush behind her. "Wha- vermin! Get away from those young 'uns!"Brigflag yelled. The lead weasel brandished his crude, grisly axe above his head and shouted as his gang stole the small group of Dibbuns into the bushes,"Why streamdog?" Brigflag nearly had his mouth open to reply when a piercing shriek came from above. "Grekahhhhhhhhh!" A huge goshawk hurtled down from above the trees, its vicious beak open and is razor-sharp talons out stretched in front of it. The leader tried to swing his rusty ax at the majestic bird but he had barely started to swing it when the hawk's beak found his chest, and he crumpled to the grass. The gohawk turned and hurled itself at the rest of the gang, tearing into them. One short weasel hurled his spear at the goshawk's face, giving it a thin scar from beak to left eye. This infuruated the ferocious bird even more, and it ripped the vermin apart with a vengeance. "Whoa, there mate. I reckon yon vermin are dead or gone now." Brigflag announced. "Kah! No matter, Peregrine hunt zen down!"Peregrine replied, his eyes blazing red with bloodlust. "'ave soime pity oin thoise vormen, themses goine now. No need tur go on arfter 'em."Foremole said.Oi "Zey kill me mate and egg chick. Peregrine kill all vermin!"the bird hissed, spreading its broad wings. "Why don't you come back to our abbey, Redwall. Sister Gladiolla is a good healer, she'll fix up the cut you've earned yourself." "Whoi!" Triffy molebabe had peeked out from her prison-turned refuge bushes. "Thoit be's a hurt huge burder!"""Yes it is. Now Triffy, could you round up the other Dibbuns?" The cellarhog asked. "Whoi soire, musture Broigflog."Triffy announced, then turned and disappeared into the bushes. "Oim, oi thoink's whur forgurting soimethiong. Soibly and Flarpp ore murssing. Oi reckuns ois should goi aboik to the arbbey, vurr." Foremole voiced. "Grekahhh! If you go back to big house, I go with you. Peregrine then go get more za vermen." "Okay, come on mates, lets head back to our Redwall."Brigflag announced as he began to tread the path back to the abbey. '' Ch6: The Tale '' Rackatung jumped over a rock that was jutting out of the ground. He stood to the side as his force of wolves moved away from the group, each one waviing their swords and singing out lustily: '' Oh whoa, That's what they say ta me! ''' ''Oh whoa, he's bigger than a wolverine!'' ''Whoever said we're taller's right, but we ain't stouter,'' Cause we are the wolves! ' 'Oh whoa, that's what they say ta me! Oh whoa, he's bigger than a wolverine! ' 'Ma momma always told me, the way she cooked so nice, ' 'Was by catching a whole lot o' plump mice! ' 'Oh Whoa, that's what they say ta me! ' 'Oh Whoa, he's bigger than a WOLVERINE! ' 'Funny song, though pointless. Rackatung thought as the wolves marched southeast, towards Mossflower. He resisted the urge to laugh in his deep guttural manner. "Alright horde!" His vast horde completely stopped eating and stood to rigid attention. "I'm quite sure you've all heard some mutterings about the camp,things like,'We're gonna get massacred by them rabbits at this Saladstron place. There must be thousands o' 'em!' and,'They got badgers there, hundreds o' 'em, all expert killers!'. I assure you this is not true. My spy," he announced as a large raven swooped down to his shoulder,"Has told me they only have one-hundred of the 'hares' as they call themselves. And those rumors about badgers, why there's only one of 'em, and he's about the same size as me! You know the fates of Ungatt Trunn, Ferhago, and Swart Sixclaw! Or at least you think you do. Ungatt Trunn died at sea when his old seer washed him out, Ferhago wasn't ripped apart by a huge badger, he died killing his foe. And Swart Sixclaw wasn't even killed near Salamandastron! We have nothing to be afraid of! We outnumber Trunn's blue hordes ten to one! Now let's MARCH!" Rackatung was good at his job of motivating his army. They roared out in bloodlust and started to run down the coast as fast as they dared. Let them have their fun, at least I won't have to to that again. "We left Salamandastron and headed northeast, then we met a family of watervoles. They fed us, then one tried to steal my dirk, so I reprimanded him, then smacked him jolly well smartly before we left."Prickle related. "We turned and tread straight north. When the great northern mountains came in sight, we met a small horde o' fifty vermin. Their leader looked like some badger type, just his white stripe ran up from his tail to his big forehead. We stayed in the bushes and watched 'im marche his bally weasels and ferrets towards the now distant coast, wot. We heard one o' the jolly old weasels in the back call 'im Ratel, whatever that means. We considered turningback right then, but the major wouldn't have it. 'e said we'd go to the fringes o' the bloomin' mountains afore we jolly well turned back. that was just a week after we left your lordship's mountain. When we reached the base o' the whackin' great mountains the jolly ol' major ordered us ta keep on marchin', said he'd heard a rucus. Somen'like a roar o',"Rackafung!!!!" He reckoned it musta been a mighty big army tomake the sound echo round the whole bally mountain! So we pitched camp there and then the next day we went further up the mountain, and we saw a terrible sight!"Prickle cried at this point in her tale. "Wot was that wretched sight, Prickle?"Barkback enquired. "It was, a blooming great horde, sah, and headed straight here, to Salamandastron! The jolly ol' corporal said that Wolverine in the back musta gathered every bally vermin in the world! I myself could see some wild and feral cats splattered in the ranks sah!" "This is indeed troubling news, Prickle." Barkback concluded. "I must go to the forge chamber to think it over you, however, should go back to sleep." "But, Sah, there's a lot more!"Prickle cried out. "I can guess the rest. You got into a scuffle with a small part of that wolverine's horde didn't you. And as I can see, it didn't turn out to well." "That's exactly right sah!"Prickle replied. "Now go to sleep, Prickle, you need the rest." Barkback the Avenger said as he gently closed the door. "Now to ask for the general and brigadiers to meet with me." He marched away with purpose in his large stride, towards the mess hall. ' Ch7: The Scouts ' Bong, Bong! The Matthias and Methuselah bells tolled out a message a the noon hour. "Look, Peregrine, there's our abbey up the path!" Brigflag exclaimed. "I saw the house long before you do, otter. Grekah! Peregrine have eyes like hawk, for Peregrine is hawk! Peregrine see a wot wot long ears on walltops, he looking out west in our direction." "Boi hokey, zurr Peregroine, oi doidn't evon see the gurt arbbey, Redwarll, til jurst noiw." Triffy stated from the back of the Dibbuns. "That have two reasons, digger mouse. You no goshawk and you at group's back, Peregrine in group's middle."the fearsome goshawk stated, his pale brown eyes locking with Triffy's black ones. "Hoi, gudboists sarp thart boikering, oit droives oi croizy."Foremole stated. "We stop, digger mouse."Peregrine replied. "Good now lets go unto Redwall, our great abbey!" Brigflag exclaimed. While this made Foremole run (or jog, if you will) with Peregrine up the path, the Dibbuns, excluding Triffy, (who was way up the path and almost to the gates) actually began to walk down the path, back into the beckoning arms of the weeping willows. Cellarhog Brigflag had been caught off guard by this, thinking the abbey babes would be racing back to their beloved home, but he still remembered what the situation called for. "Hey mates, y'all better not go inside Redwall, or else!" He had added the or else because he knew that would set them running up the path to the huge, looming abbey up the path. He himself found the need to jog to keep up with them. He'd been very right. The disobedient Dibbuns immediately sprinted towards the abbey gates. The cellarhog actually found the need to jog to keep up with the little tykes. Ratal peered south, his hand over his eyes to block out the sunlight. The formidable wolverine raised his double-bladed battle-axe to his waist, then turned southwest, seeing the last of the roughly fourscore wolves move out of sight. Then he turned around and faced two scouts; a strong, young ferret named Zane and a middle aged rat with slight hearing problems who went by Setith. Ratal ordered,"You two, go south fast as ya cairn and see what type o' place it is by them forests near the mountain that the general's bird-friend told us'ns 'bout." They replied,"Sir yes sir!" and "You want us ta go south til we see a place of mountain wit' tree's up his sides? That don't make no sense." Ratal nearly lost his temper at this and sternly repeated his instructions from Rackatung. The two vermin scampered off in the direction of the barely visible sihloatte of Salamandastron, their trident and lance held firm in their paws. That night, the two had made it to the edge of the grove, and knew what their report would be. It would be good. They had killed a wren upon arrival and found plenty of wood. Aside from the pike-infested ford, it would be an almost fairy-tale report. The two friends, rat and ferret were sitting around their small fire, leisurely enjoying the days profits of vittles. Zane finished a bite of the wren and voiced aloud,"Mate, that Rackatung ull lead us ta victory, 'e's a mighty fighting beast." ' '''Setith, not having properly heard replied, saying,"What, ya think Rackatung is downright obese? Take that back Zane!" "That's not what I said Setith, aye said Rackatung be's a mighty fightin' beast!"' "Oh, sorry for trying ta strangle ya matey." "It be's okay mate, what say you to sleeping now, and headin' back in the mornin'?" "Ah likes that idea head back to pike and sleep inna river. But I'd rather sleep now and go back ta the camp inna the mornin'." ' '''Zane muttered a string of oaths under his breath as he turned over on his tan hide to get some sleep. ' Ch8: Hold It! ' Caroline was the first to hear the hefty knocking on the main gate, and the voice calling,"Are ya gonna let us in for tea, cause we got an injured beast, or not at all?" Caroline stifled a smile as she identified the voice as that of Brigflag, senior keeper of the cellars. ''This life is certainly a better one than my former, she thought. Everyone so happy, no battles or wars, huh, I can remember what my old pa'd say, som'ing like, "You gotta fight, miz Caroline Furystripe. Yure brother left couple seasons back for that mountain place o' 'is dreams. Now yure the only fighting' beast o' your brood, so keep practicing with that mace thingy o' yures." Ah yes, I had. she thought as she unbarred the main gate's solid, thick, oaken doors. I went bloodwrath at the sight of vermin and went a roving. No more fighting for me, not now that I've tasted the good side o' life. "Gurr, oi woiz woindarin' if yould arll fergarrten 'bout us miz Caroloiner. Oh, this be's the hurt goshurk Perergroin, vurr. 'e showed some voimen the warrior's woiy. Do oi smoill some gudd ol' dopier 'n' oiver toinup and bertroot poi?" Foremole asked as he ambled in towards the orchard with his snout stuck high in the air, sniffing the savory smell of the mole's favorite pie. The rest of the party walked in after him with Peregrine in the back. "Kahh! Be you the same Caroline Furystripe Peregrine met many seasons back with your pa, Barkarm the Gentle?" Peregrine inquired. "Yes I am, mister Peregrine now let's get you up to Sister Gladiolla. She's a good young mouse. Hmm, true and blue and never fail as Mirkgum would put. Whats happened to you lately, Peregrine? How's the old mate, Corvidae doin'?" The large badger asked and answered as the two strode down the stone lined pat towards the abbey building. "You two know each other?" Brigflag commented to no one in particular. "My mate and egg chicks be killed by vermin you see! That why Peregrine must kill all a vermin!" "I'm very sorry to hear that old friend." Carloine replied. "Krah! Who is zis Sisa Gladiollia Peregrine hears of? They say she can fix a me up good!" "That would be me, Peregrine I'm guessing?"Asked the small, reddish-brown mouse. "Yousa right mix Galdiolla! Me Peregrine! Now fix up me cut!" "I will in due time my friend, first we have to go up to the infirmary." "Okay, Peregine go now!" The goshawk stated as he marched stiffly off in the wrong direction. "It's this way, you silly bird," the pretty housemaid said, suppressing an unstoppable giggle, when Mirkgum the hare came waltzing up from the orchard. "Say, Sista Galdiolla old gel, who's this blighter?" "Me Peregrine, VerminSlayer!" "Well, me and you jolly well both, eh, wot wot!" "Mirkgum, don't you dare wot wot old gel me again, or you might get some of old Sister Marmota's physick to see if it can cure that, that '''accent!" "Okay, oh you know the two Cellar'ogs? They're trying ta get the jolly Abbot's attention. Something about two o' the bally dibbuns gone missing on their escapade, wot wot." "What! Two precious Dibbuns lost in Mossflower and they can't even get to the Abbot? Go see that they do, sir Mirkgum, or plenty o' good, tasty Sister Marmota's physick for you, mister 'laddie buck'!" "Right you are mark, I'll go now, Bye!" The grass swished and swashed as the hare sped off to the kitchens, where the Abbot was last he'd seen. "Now, mister Peregrine, let's fix up that cut of yours, now that we know where the infirmary is." Sister Gladiolla exclaimed. Peregrine sensed a mock, though couldn't pin it down. The Abbot of Redwall was not in the kitchens. He was looking for the two cellar hogs, Brigflag and Jugit, to ask how the preparations for the feast were going, not knowing they too were looking for him. The squirrel entered the orchard and saw Mirkgum panting and out of breathe, leading the two cellar keepers behind him. "So you two, how's the drinks for the feast com in' along?" asked the Abbot. "Hold it, hold it Father. The Dibbuns Flapp and Sably are missing, gone in Mossflower!" "What! How long have they been lost?" "Since just before noon, Father. What are we going to do?" Brigflag enquired. "I've gotta find Folgrit, he's the wisest here, though I can say one thing. No feast tonight!" "What! Ya mean no loads o' bally scoff and ale? I won't survive the night!" Jugit guffawed,"Of course thee will, sir Mirkgum, cause if you didn't, what would happen if vermin came?" "Hm, I guess I gotta stay living then."''' Category:Blog posts